Vendetta
by Padmarosa
Summary: Le monde plonge dans un immense chaos. Le célèbre Harry Potter, qui a survécu à Voldemort dès la naissance, est mort pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Hermione est plus que prête à se venger. A détruire ce sénile qu'était le mage le plus puissant après Dumbledore. Allait-elle y arriver et cette fois, Voldemort allait-il perdre ?
1. Chapter 1

Le 2 Mai était un jour que Hermione n'oubliera jamais. Pourquoi ? C'était ce jour-là, qu'à Poudlard, dans la nuit, qu'elle avait perdue une partie de ses amis. Y compris Harry Potter, celui qui était censé tuer Voldemort. Au plus grand malheur de (presque) tous, Harry n'avait pas survécu. Hermione n'avait pas vue cet affreux spectacle, elle était inconsciente. Quand elle apprenait la nouvelle, c'était à St-Mangouste. Théodore Nott, un ami Serpentard qu'elle s'était fait pendant le temps de la guerre, lui avait rendu visite. Il lui avait pris la main. Son visage exprimait diverse émotion. Mais elle remarquait surtout la douleur et une immense peine.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont Ron et Harry ? Demandait Hermione perturbée

- Hermione … Harry est mort, tout comme Ron, George, Neville …, il s'arrêtait de citer les noms, il ne voulait pas en dire plus, et Voldemort à gagné la guerre. C'est fini, il n'y a plus rien à faire cette fois …

La Gryffondor le regardait et éclatait en sanglot. C'était un moment si difficile pour elle. Mais Hermione n'était pas seule pour surmonter cette épreuve, il lui restait Théo. Elle ne s'était jamais remise de la mort de ses proches. Parfois, elle pensait devenir folle car elle arrivait à voir le fantôme d'Harry et de tous les autres. Le seul vrai fantôme qui existait, c'était elle même. On avait l'impression, en la regardant, qu'elle était devenue un zombie. Elle était très pâle, bourrée de cicatrice sur tout le corps à cause de la guerre, et d'une maigreur troublante. Elle s'était jurée de se venger, de venger tout le peuple qui étaient morts à cause de ce crétin de Voldemort. C'était ce qu'elle faisait. Six mois après, elle fondait plusieurs réseaux de rebelle dans le monde entier, pour bloquer la magie noire qui se répandait à vive allure. Dans les bases, il y avait toute sorte de personne, que se soit moldu ou ancien Mangemort (Donc des traîtres). Elle était prête à tout pour aboutir au pouvoir démesuré de Voldemort. Pour ses meilleurs amis, pour elle, pour la paix.

* * *

(Voici quelques petites précisons sur les réseaux)

Trois réseaux en Amérique du Nord :

- A la Nouvelle-Orléans (Louisiane/Etats-unis)

- A Calgary (Alberta / Canada)

- A Trenton (New Jersey/Etats-unis)

Un réseau au Portugal :

- A Ponte de Lima (Norte)

Un réseaux en Italie :

- A Pisa (Toscane)

Un réseau en Allemagne :

- A Riesa (Saxe)

Deux réseaux en France :

- A Marseille (Aix-en-Provence)

- A Paris (Île-de-France)

Un réseau en Australie :

- A Adelaide (Australie du Sud)

Un réseau en Espagne :

- En Salamaque (Castille et Léon)

Un réseau en Irlande :

- A New Castle (Ulster)

Un réseau en Russie :

- A Samara (Volga La)

**J'espère que vous aimez ce début, laissez des reviews hein ! Bisous et bonne lecture xx Padma**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Voici le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que l'idée des réseaux vous plaît ! Je vous nem ! xx Padma_**

* * *

(Italie, 9H03, Pisa)

Un an était passé. Un an, aujourd'hui. Un an que la vie de bon nombre de gens et celle d'Hermione basculaient dans un néant total. Hermione voyait encore ces putains de fantômes. A ce moment précis, alors qu'elle était étendue sur son lit telle une macchabée fixant un point imaginaire sur le plafond, elle entendait cette fois, une voix familière. Qui autre fois, était l'une des seules à la rassurer dans ses moments noirs.

- Hermione, à l'aide ! AU SECOURS ! AAAAAAAAAAH !

Hermione sursauta en entendant les hurlements de Ron. Elle le voyait, affalé sur le sol, gisant du sang. Il n'arrêtait pas de hurler la mort. Elle se recroquevilla et se prît la tête entre ses mains, comme une folle à liée. Elle essaya de se dire que ce n'était pas réel, qu'elle hallucinait mais impossible, ses cries résonnèrent comme des échos dans son crâne.

- HERMIONE … S'IL TE PLAIT, FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE !

- ASSEZ ! ASSEZ ! TAIS-TOI, TU N'EXISTES PAS ! TU N'EXISTES PLUS DEPUIS UN AN !

Hermione éclata en sanglot. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvra à la volée. Elle aperçut Théodore, paniqué et essoufflé.

- Théo, réussît à dire Hermione entre deux larmes

- Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas !

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura des choses apaisantes. Heureusement qu'il était là. Elle ne sait pas comment elle aurait fait sans lui. Elle serait déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est.

- A chaque fois c'est la même chose ! Je deviens folle Théo …

- Mais non, tu ne l'es pas. Ça t'as marqué, c'est normal. Maintenant je sais qu'on va s'en sortir grâce à toi !

- Il y a un an, tu ne m'aurais pas dis ça, disait l'ancienne Gryffondor avec un mince sourire

Théodore la regarda sourire, avec bienveillance. Il partit de la chambre, s'occuper de ses affaires. Hermione alla dans sa salle de bain personnelle et se regarda dans le miroir. En un an, c'était fou comme les chose pouvaient changer ! Elle avait changée. Sa peau était d'une couleur blanche à en faire peur, elle avait aussi, des cheveux courts bouclés et avait une importante cicatrice sur l'une de ses joues creuses. On put voir qu'elle avait d'affreuses cernes. Était-elle au bord de la mort ? Presque. Elle se serait donnée la mort si elle n'avait pas eu l'idée de créer les réseaux Rebelles. Elle devait résister contre la mort qui la tiraillait sans cesse. Elle devait sauver le monde, comme devait le faire Harry, il y avait un an. Le visage de Harry apparut sur le miroir, à coté du visage de la jeune fille. Un Harry qui venait à peine d'avoir onze petites années. Il sourît. Il avait un sourire majestueux. Elle l'aima tant ce visage claironnant ! Elle posa quelques doigts de sa main sur le visage de son meilleur ami et murmura :

- J'ai repris le flambeau, à moi de gagner cette nouvelle guerre. Je le fais pour toi et tous les autres. Je t'en fais la promesse Harry.

Le visage lui sourît d'avantage et disparût en prononçant :

- Je compte sur toi 'Mione !

Peut-être qu'elle délira mais parfois ça lui faisait du bien d'entendre la voix de ses proches. Ça la relaxait. Après s'être préparée, Hermione sortît de sa chambre. Elle était habillée comme une femme d'affaire. Elle devait, après tout, être présentable à sa prochaine réunion qui était fixée dans une petite heure. En tant que Fondatrice des réseaux, elle avait pleins de responsabilités. Entre faire des réunions, des missions, des papiers confidentiels et faire pleins de voyage dans le monde entier pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans les autres réseaux, elle finît par être fatiguée, mais elle ne se plaignît pas. Elle attendît sa vengeance. Elle retrouva, dans la salle d'entrée du réseau de Pisa, une fille qu'elle connut depuis des années, maintenant.

- Bonjour Eagle ! Ça va ? C'était bien l'Australie ?

- Aster ! A merveille et toi ? C'était magnifique mais je n'ai pas pu profiter du paysage très longtemps à cause de ma mission, disait la fille blonde aux yeux bleus, avec un petit sourire

Luna, autrement dit, Eagle, n'avait pas changée, même après la guerre, elle était toujours la même. Toujours aussi lunatique ! Dans tous les réseaux Rebelles du monde, les gens s'appelèrent par des noms d'animaux et des noms de plantes en latin. Elles parlèrent un moment et Hermione alla dans son immense bureau et attendît six personnes. Elle fixa un point au fond de la salle. Pendant un court instant, elle s'imagina dans un monde meilleur jusqu'à que quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrît. Six (traîtres) mangemorts se présentèrent devant elle, un poil déprimés. Ils attendirent l'ordre de la Fondatrice des réseaux pour s'asseoir.

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir ! Alors, du nouveau ? Demandait Hermione

- Oui Aster. Voldemort va pulvériser New Castle, car la ville est composée de 90% de né-moldu, déclarait un blond aux yeux bruns

- Et quand ça ?

- Ce soir, à minuit tapante, déclarait un autre mangemort

- Et ce n'est pas tout. Quand j'étais dans le Londres sorcier, j'ai été forcé d'emmener des traîtres à leur sang, nés-moldus et sangs-mêlés dans des maisons piégées. Si j'avais refusé de le faire, Voldemort aurait eut des doutes sur moi et ma fidélité envers lui, donc je n'ai rien pu faire, déclarait le blond

- Je comprend, ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement Wolf. Mais dis-moi, combien y a t-il de maison piégée ? Et comment les reconnaître ?

- Vingt, sans compter celle là évidemment. Une autre est prête à exploser dans trois heures. Les maisons sont de la même couleur. Couleur verte.

Le surnommé Wolf tendît à Hermione un papier froissé. Elle le lut attentivement. C'était les horaires à laquelle les maisons explosaient. La réunion dura pas plus de trente minute. Après que les six traîtres mangemorts sortirent de son bureau, elle convoqua plusieurs Rebelles à venir la rejoindre.

- Je vous ai convoquée pour votre nouvelle mission. Je vous explique la situation. Dans le Londres sorcier, il y a plusieurs maisons piégées. Vingt pour être précise. Elles ont été conçus pour tuer les nés-moldus, sangs-mêlés ou encore les traîtres à leur sang. On les distingue grâce à leur couleur commune, le vert. Je confie cette liste à votre supérieur de cette mission. Et j'ai désigné Fern, en tant que votre supérieur, expliquait la Fondatrice des réseaux en lui donnant le papier des horaires pour les maisons piégées, Fern, je compte sur toi pour mener à bien cette mission.

Elle laissa sortir le petit groupe de Rebelle et convoqua un autre groupe. Un rang plus élevé, cette fois. Peu de temps après, Luna, Théodore, un traître mangemort, Dean et quatre autres Rebelles étaient assis autour d'elle.

- Voldemort va détruire New Castle. Si nous ne faisons rien, nous allons perdre le réseau Rebelle d'Irlande. Il prépare son attaque à minuit.

- Bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? demandait Arum alias Dean

Hermione ne répondît pas toute suite. Elle se dirigea au fond de la salle et toucha le point qu'elle regardait précédemment. Le mur s'actionna et laissa place à une deuxième pièce. Elle récupéra une valise métallique et l'ouvra sous les yeux interrogateurs des Rebelles. Elle déposa la valise au centre du bureau et montra des petits objets qui ressemblaient à des écorces d'arbres.

- Ce sont des implants que l'on va mettre sur ces arbres, expliquait Hermione en montrant des photos d'arbres, ils permettent de protéger toute la région où se situe le réseau. Cela va repousser les Mangemorts en un éclair. Je les ai fait il y a six mois. Dans toutes les régions du monde, qui ont des réseaux rebelles, ont cette protection contre l'ennemi.

- Ingénieux ! Complimentait Snake, alias Théodore

- Merci, souriait Hermione, bon et bien nous nous retrouverons à onze heure trente à New Castle, devant la mairie. Et, je ne veux aucun retard, ai-je été claire ?

- Oui Aster, répondaient en chœur les Rebelles

La matinée se passa tranquillement. La section B, donc, ceux qui sont partis dans le Londres sorcier pour désamorcer les maisons piégées ont mis plusieurs vies en sûreté. Peu après midi, Hermione alla à la cafétéria. Les réseaux abritaient les Rebelles. Ils mangeaient, travaillaient, dormaient là-bas. Bref. Hermione s'assît dans un coin isolé et lut « Le Chicaneur ». Autrefois, elle trouvait ce journal d'un ridicule. Mais maintenant c'était l'un des seuls qui n'était pas dirigé par des Mangemorts. Il y avait en gros titre :

« Un an que la guerre a échouée et nous n'avons toujours aucunes nouvelles des disparues de guerre et après guerre »

Elle lut l'énorme paragraphe qu'il y avait au dessous. Elle se vît en photo. Oui, Hermione Granger avait disparue du monde magique. Après son séjour à l'hôpital, elle s'était faite discrète, comme beaucoup d'autres personnes. Elle vît aussi la tête de Luna. Mais deux autres têtes la rendît soudainement nostalgique. Celles de Fred et Ginny Weasley. Elle ne savait pas si, ils étaient vivants ou morts et enterrés comme ses meilleurs amis. Elle ne l'espérait pas. Elle persistait à croire qu'ils étaient en vie. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison … ou tord. Le soir, peu avant onze heure trente, elle se changea. Elle mît des habits sombres. Elle cacha une partie de son visage avec un bandana couleur rouge sang. Elle n'oublia pas de prendre sa baguette et deux guns. Maintenant, elle utilisa des armes moldus. Il fallait dire que c'était très efficace. Hermione tirait plus vite que n'importe qui. Elle était très attentive au moindre bruit suspect et elle était très réceptive, aussi. Elle alla dans son bureau, prendre ce qu'il fallait dans la valise métallique. Elle transplana à New-Castle, au le point de rendez-vous. Elle retrouva tous les Rebelles, peu de temps après.

(Irlande, 11H31, New Castle)

- Nous allons faire trois groupes de trois. Blai … euh, Tyger et Snake avec moi. Le deuxième groupe est composé de Eagle, Acacia et Arum et pour finir le dernier groupe est composé de Robur, Abietes et Hippo. Dans cette ville, il ne faut que ces trois implants, expliquait la Fondatrice en montrant les implants qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Elle distribua à chaque groupe, un implant, et la photo de l'arbre où il devait être.

- Ils sont faciles à trouver, donc ne traîner surtout pas ! On ne sait pas sur quoi on peut tomber.

Les trois groupes se séparèrent. L'arbre de Aster, Snake et Tyger était à quelques rues du point de départ mais ça faisait une petite trotte quand même. Au début, tout allait bien. Tout était calme et opérationnel. Mais le calme ne dura pas longtemps. Juste devant Hermione, un mangemort apparût. Elle sortît sa baguette et essaya de lui envoyer des sorts. Ça avait peu d'effet sur lui. Elle opta pour l'option « arme moldue ». Elle sortît ensuite, un de ses guns et tira sur la tête du partisan de Voldemort. Il s'effondra par terre, innerte.

- COURREZ ! Criait Aster en voyant arriver d'autres Mangemorts

Ils partirent en trombe vers l'arbre. Les Mangemorts les poursuivaient. Tyger prît l'implant et l'installa dans le creux de l'arbre. Une fine lumière traversa l'arbre et disparût.

- Eh, vous ! Criait un Mangemort, SECTUMSEMPRA !

Le sort se dirigea sur Tyger mais Aster arriva juste à temps pour le protéger et annula le sort.

- Avada kedavra ! Formulait-elle

Le mangemort mourra. Ils entendirent un cri strident qui provenait de pas très loin.

Luna ! S'inquiétait Aster

Elle se mît à courir pour l'aider en se guidant grâce à sa voix. Elle arriva en pleins combat entre Luna et un autre Mangemort. Eagle allait se faire toucher par d'une extrême violence et de magie noire. Hermione le reçut à sa place. Elle ne cria pas, elle garda sa souffrance en elle.

- Partez, vite ! Ne vous arrêtez pas, vous êtes pas loin de la cible, ordonnait Hermione au groupe, essoufflée

Blaise et Théodore apparurent loin derrière elle, tout aussi essoufflées qu'elle. Elle combattît le Mangemort avec hargne. Le servant de Voldemort réussît à désarmer Aster et la plaqua contre le mur d'une maison.

- Lâchez moi, sombre crétin ! Pestait Hermione

- J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part … disait l'homme troublé

- Vous faîtes erreur. Répondait-elle avec froideur

Grâce au moment d'inadvertance du Mangemort, elle récupéra sa baguette. Elle le propulsa contre une voiture.

- STUPEFIX ! Formulait Blaise

Tyger s'approcha du Mangemort et remarqua ses yeux bleus, légèrement métalliques. Ils étaient magnifiques. Il sut directement à qui ils appartenaient.

- Merde ! Drago … ! murmurait-il paniqué

- Que se passe t-il ? Demandait Hermione

Sa marque le brûla subitement. Il devait LE rejoindre. Son maître l'attendait.

- Il faut que je parte.

- Je dois … Le rejoidre, déclarait-il avec dégoût

- Moi aussi, disait Théo frustré

- Très bien. Je vais voir le dernier groupe toute seule alors !

Hermione disparut en un _plop_. Elle se retrouva devant le troisième arbre. L'implant était mit. Il n'y avait pas Hippo, Robur et Abietes. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient devant la mairie. Elle transplana une nouvelle fois au point de rendez-vous et retrouva les deux autres groupes en un seul morceaux. Un bruit de feu d'artifice, les firent lever la tête. La protection se mît en place. Le périmètre enfin sécurisé, ils s'en allèrent, satisfaits.

(Italie, Pisa, 00H15)

De retour en Italie, le réseau Rebelle le plus important du monde, savourèrent la défaite de Voldemort. Enfin … Les deux défaites, si on comptait les maisons piégées. Après ça, Hermione alla se coucher.

* * *

Tite-live chapter 1 . 6h ago

Bon début d'histoire, j'ai hâte de connaître la suite, j'attend avec impatience, courage : ))

**- J'espère que ça ne te décaveras pas, merci xx Padma **

Guest chapter 1 . Apr 14

Bon début ! J'attends la suite avec impatience ! :)  
Bon courage,  
ZiaC

**- Merci, j'espère que t'aimeras xx Padma**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 ! **

**C'est le chapitre le plus long de mes trois fictions (Vendetta/Une nouvelle vie/Neige de sang) **

**N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE ME LAISSER UN REVIEW ! **

**Bonne lecture xx Padma**

* * *

_(Italie, 11H45, Pisa)_

Hermione se réveilla en secousse. Théo et Blaise étaient assis sur son lit, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**- Voldemort était furieux hier !**

**- En même temps, il n'allait pas être joyeux, **commenta Blaise en rigolant

**- Blaise, c'était qui le Mangemort que j'ai stupéfixié hier ? J'avais l'impression que tu le connaissais … !**

Théodore et Blaise se regardèrent, gênés et rétorquèrent en même temps :

**- Personne**

**- Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me le dire ?**

**- Ah, au faîte, Voldemort va en Amérique cet après-midi, **changea de sujet Théo

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Il l'a dit à une fine partie d'entre nous et …**

**- Et donc, il vous l'a dit ?**

**- Oui, **sourirent-ils**, il y va pour créer une nouvelle magie. Bien plus noire, bien plus atroce qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il aurait besoin d'une pierre précieuse. Elle est très rare et elle se trouve qu'en Louisiane. Nous devons partir maintenant avec Dr … euh, quelqu'un d'autre, **expliqua Blaise

**- Il faut que je parte de suite en Nouvelle-Orléans alors ! Vous vous rejoignez où ?**

**- A la débouchée du Mississippi, à 15H00**

**- Je serai là-bas alors.**

Les garçons partirent. Hermione s'habilla de la même façon qu'hier soir. Elle allait transplaner en Louisiane mais elle fût prise d'une migraine intenable. Elle se tint la tête avec les deux mains, gémissant de douleur. Aster tomba à même le sol, évanouie.

_« Le feu, Hermione ne voyait que du feu. Elle toussota après avoir inhalée de la fumée. Elle entendît la voix de Théo. Elle s'avança pour l'apercevoir et elle le vit, à terre, dans une énorme flaque de sang._

**_- Sauve la. Fait comme on a dit, je t'en supplie. Elle doit vivre,_**_ implora Théo à quelqu'un d'autre_

_Elle s'avança encore un peu et aperçut Malefoy en pleine confusion. Soudain, il regarda Théo droit dans les yeux et hocha la tête vivement. Hermione était par terre, affaiblie. Elle désapprouva les paroles de Théo et cria :_

**_- Non ! Sauve le ! Tu me l'avais promis ! TU ME L'AVAIS PROMIS !_**

_Il se rapprocha très rapidement vers Hermione qui commençait à paniquée, voyant qu'il laissait seul, son meilleur ami._

**_- Non … Non ! NON !_**

_Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle._

**_- Théo … ! THÉODORE !_**

_Drago la prît dans ses bras et elle, elle continuait de hurler le prénom de son meilleur ami, les larmes aux yeux._

_**- THÉO, NON ! **Hurla Hermione une nouvelle et dernière fois avant qu'un trou noir l'envahisse »_

Elle rouvrît les yeux. Elle sentît une main dans la sienne. Théodore était à côté d'elle, affolé.

**- Qu'est-ce que … ?! **s'affola à son tour l'ancienne Gryffondor

**- Par merlin, tu t'es enfin réveillée ! J'ai eu si peur en t'entendant crier mon prénom ! **Soupira de soulagement Théo

**- Hein ? J'ai fais quoi ? Mais … Qu'est-ce que je fais par terre ?!**

**- Tu t'es évanouie. Tout va bien Hermione ?**

**- Oui, oui !**

Il l'aida à se relever et Théo transplana directement en Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle regarda sa montre, intriguée. Il était presque une heure de l'après-midi !

_(Etats-Unis, 1H05, Nouvelle-Orléans) _

Elle transplana donc dans le réseau Rebelle de la Louisiane. Elle se fît accueillir par la directrice du bâtiment.

**- Madame la Fondatrice ! Bienvenue en Nouvelle-Orléans !**

**- Bonjour Zebra ! Merci. Je suis ici pour une courte durée. J'ai une affaire à « régler ». Je dois malheureusement vous quitter !**

**- Je vois. Cela explique votre tenue. Eh bien, au revoir et bon courage pour la suite !**

Hermione sortît du réseau à vive allure. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était quatorze heures trente. Elle n'était pas loin de la débouchée du Mississippi. Sans l'aide de sa baguette, elle se rendît invisible. Elle scruta l'horizon et posa les yeux sur un garçon. Il avait l'air perdu, et même, déboussolé. Elle remarqua ses cheveux, couleur or. Elle n'en voyait pas beaucoup des cheveux comme ça ! Et pourtant, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Mais elle ne sût pas le reconnaître. Elle fixa une nouvelle fois sa montre, quatorze heures cinquante-cinq. Elle entendît distinctement des pas, se rapprocher. Hermione se retourna et vît Théodore, Blaise et … Voldemort. Ils se posèrent aux côtés du blondinet et elle comprit maintenant, qui il était. Drago malefoy ! Comment n'avait-elle pas pu le reconnaître avant ? C'était pourtant évident, même s'il était de dos ! Elle se rapprocha d'eux, pour entendre clairement leur conversation.

**- J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. Maintenant, on va accentuer la magie noire. Pour cela, nous avons besoin d'être tranquille, suivez moi. **Dît Voldemort froidement

Ils allèrent en ville. La musique était présente à tous les coins de rue. Hermione aimait cette ambiance chaleureuse de la Louisiane. Elle remarqua que le sortilège fît de moins en moins effet, grâce aux regards nerveux de Thédore. Elle transplana dans une ruelle sombre, qui n'était pas loin des Mangemorts et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle put donc les épier tranquillement, jusqu'à qu'ils changèrent de chemin. Avec une agilité parfaite, elle réussît à monter sur le toit d'une maison. Elle sauta de maison en maison sans faire le moindre bruit, et se rapprocha d'eux. Théo et Blaise surent très bien que Hermione les regardait, mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que Drago se sentît grandement observé, depuis un moment. Le petit groupe s'arrêtèrent devant une vielle bâtisse. Hermione s'éclipsa du toit, d'où elle les observa et se cacha dans la rue d'à côté. Voldemort ne prît pas la peine de toquer à la porte, elle s'ouvrît toute seule. Il fît signe de la main aux trois Mangemorts, de les suivre. Seuls deux Mangemorts s'exécutèrent. Le dernier, Malefoy, prétexta à ses camarades, qu'il allait s'acheter des cigarettes au bureau de tabac, qu'il y avait dans la rue ou était planquée Hermione. Elle ne se douta pas une seconde de ce qui allait arriver. Elle vît Malefoy arriver, au début de la rue. Il regardait n'importe où, comme s'il voulait retrouver quelqu'un. Elle le fixa en détail. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé en un an. Il avait grandit et avait la peau plus blafarde que d'habitude. Le regard du blond se détourna vers elle.

**- Oh oh, **s'apitoya Hermione voyant qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

Elle s'était fourrée dans une impasse. Oh bien ! Mais qu'elle idée a t-elle eue pour se fourrer ici ! Elle sortît de l'ombre et courut pour lui échapper. Il la rattrapa petit à petit. Drago la prît violemment par le bras. Elle se débattît mais il la tenait avec force.

**- Tiens. Te revoilà … Voyons qui se cache derrière cette capuche et ce bandana !**

Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle soit démasquée. Avec sa main libre, elle chercha sa baguette dans une des poches de sa cape. Elle se rendît bien vite compte, qu'elle avait disparût.

**- On cherche sa baguette ? **Demanda-t-il avec un rictus

Il tint sa baguette, un sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres. Cette baguette … Ça lui rappelait quelqu'un. Tout comme ces jolies yeux que l'inconnue. Il l'emmena dans un coin isolé et la plaqua contre un mur. Elle était prise au piège. Drago enleva le bandana. Il ne vît pas grand chose avec l'énorme capuchon qu'elle portait. Elle se tortilla une nouvelle fois. Accidentellement, la capuche s'enleva à cause d'un soudain coup de vent. Leurs yeux se croisèrent quelques instants. Il ouvrît la bouche mais sa voix mît un certain temps à sortir.

**- Par merlin ! Granger, c'est toi ?!**

**- En cher et en os. Alors Malefoy, quel mauvais vent t'amène ?**

**- A moi de te retourner cette question. Depuis combien de temps, tu nous espionnes ?**

**- Cela ne te regarde pas. Pourquoi je te le dirai ?**

Drago souffla désespéré. Ça faisait à peine trois minutes qu'il était en face de Granger qu'il la fatiguait déjà. Mais il insista.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Et pourquoi tu nous espionnes ?**

**- Tu saoules Malefoy. Mais bon, puisque tu y tiens … Je suis ici pour voir ce que trame Voldemort. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas ici pour prendre congés, hm ? C'est vrai que de faire de la magie extrêmement noire est plus amusant, n'est-ce pas ? **Dît elle avec un sourire niais

Il la regarda sans aucune expression.

**- Comment le sais-tu sale … ?**

**- Sale sang-de-bourbe ? Allons Malefoy ! Change de disque, il est plus qu'usé ! Oh, si tu savais mon pauvre !**

Drago serra sa main autour de son bras. Hermione grimaça de douleur.

**- Tu me fais mal !**

**- M'en fout.**

**- J'ai dis, que tu me faisais mal. Donc tu enlève ta main et tout de suite ! Je ne plaisante pas.**

**- Qu'est-ce que j'ai peur, par Merlin !**

Drago serra un peu plus sa main. Il lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle poussa un petit cri.

**- Hermione ?! Drago ? Il y a quelqu'un ? **Appela une voix familière

**- THÉO ! **Cria Hermione

Théodore courût jusqu'à eux. Drago la lâcha aussitôt. Hermione se précipita sur Théo et il la prît dans ses bras.

**- Non mais je rêve ? Tu fais ami-ami avec cette … Misérable ?!**

**- Je fais « ami-ami » avec elle, depuis la guerre. Je pensais que tu le savais, mais tellement qu'à cette époque là, tu ne pensais qu'à toi, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir.**

**- Mais … C'est une sang-de-bourbe !**

**- Ne redis plus jamais ça ! **Siffla Théo les nerfs à vif**, tu n'as pas encore saisie qui elle était d'autre ? Tu n'as pas fais le rapprochement avec tous mes sous entendus ?**

Drago regarda Hermione vivement étonné.

**- C'est elle ?!**

**- Oui ! Tu ne t'en rend pas compte que grâce aux réseaux on aura la chance d'être enfin libre ! Sans le Maître !**

**- Même si c'est possible, je ne quitterai pas les Mangemorts.**

**- Lâche. **Soupira Hermione

**- Pourquoi ? Tu m'as pourtant dit que tu en avais marre de tout ça !**

**- Certes. J'ai mes raisons et elles ne vous regardent pas. **Déclara-t-il en partant

**- Malefoy ! **Cria presque Hermione

Elle transplana devant lui. Ils se regardèrent froidement en silence jusqu'à que Drago le brisa :

**- Ta baguette.**

Après l'avoir récupérée, Hermione lui dît quelque chose qui troubla Drago.

**- Réfléchis bien. Je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu ça, je le vois. Blaise et Théodore ont faits le bon choix. Je sais qu'on s'est jamais entendus, pour diverses raisons mais, nous méritons tous, une vie meilleure. Même toi, Malefoy, même toi.**

Drago la regarda une dernière fois, n'affichant aucunes expressions, comme à sa plus grande habitude mais au fond, il était perdu. Hermione s'en était rendue compte tout à l'heure, quand ils étaient vers le fleuve. Théodore le suivît et ils retournèrent auprès de Voldemort. Pendant ce temps, Hermione remît son bandana et sa capuche et explora la ville. Elle ne venait que très rarement ici. Elle marcha dans une rue, en face de la maison où était les garçons et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle était pensive. Elle se remémora la bataille de Poudlard. Ses souvenirs la ravageait. Ils étaient tellement présents dans sa tête. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était suivie. Poudlard lui manquait, son passé lui manquait et surtout ses deux anciens meilleurs amis.

**- Anguis Profusis !**

Elle se retourna, troublée d'entendre ça. Elle vit un énorme serpent se diriger vers elle. Elle se fit mordre au cou. Elle échappa un cri de douleur, involontairement. Elle essaya de calmer la douleur en posant une main sur sa blessure mais quand elle la retira, elle était ensanglantée. Elle entendit que quelqu'un ricanait. Elle reconnut ce rire de sourie en chaleur. Elle regarda autour d'elle et le vît. Ce traître ! C'était à cause de lui si les parents de Harry étaient morts ! Elle lui lança un sort de magie noire, qu'elle connaissait. Il était de marbre. Comme si, la douleur ne l'avait juste, effleurée.

**- SOLARIA !**

Hermione n'eût le temps de rien faire et se reçut un jet enflammé. Son corps carbonisa intérieurement. Elle s'effondra sur le sol et hurla. Elle vit des gens arriver. Trois garçons mais elle ne distingua pas qui cela pouvait être. Sa vue se troubla. Elle se releva, tremblante, et faillit retomber au sol. Quelqu'un la tint fermement. Tout ce qu'elle put voir, c'est qu'il avait les yeux bleus. Elle finît par perdre connaissance. Elle se réveilla au sol, une affreuse migraine à la tête. Elle était toujours au même endroit. Elle vit en premier, Peter Pettigrow. Elle ne remarqua pas les autres personnes qui l'entourait. Elle fonça sur lui et lui envoya un sort en pleine face. Sa migraine passa mais maintenant, elle avait une douleur insoutenable dans les côtes.

**- Hermione !**

Elle se retourna et vit Théo, le visage en sang. Elle posa ses mains sur ses côtes, crispée. Elle n'allait pas pleurer. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle s'agenouilla, une nouvelle fois tremblante, elle cracha beaucoup de sang, d'un coup.

**- Elle n'aurait pas du venir, **ricana Peter**, puisque je le dirai au maître !**

**- Oh ça m'étonnerait ! Avada kedavra ! **Formula Drago blasé

Les regards se posèrent subitement sur Drago. Même Hermione, qui était affalée par terre, releva la tête.

**- Tu as changé d'avis, Malefoy ? Demanda Hermione en essayant de se relever**

**- Non. Je resterai un Mangemort, je suis obligé.**

**- Mais ... Pourquoi ?**

**- Ça ne vous regardent pas. **Répondit-t-il froidement

**- Je le saurai un jour. **Dît la blessée

Blaise aida Hermione à se redresser. Les quatre personnes se regardèrent à tour de rôle, pendant une fraction de seconde. Ce qu'il venait de se passer, était étrangement silencieux.

**- Ce n'est pas tout mais le Maître revient dans trente minutes ! **Rappela Drago

**- Je vous rejoint après, il faut que j'emmène Hermione à l'hôpital Rebelle, **prévint Théo

_(Italie, 16H22, Pisa)_

Théo prît le bras d'Hermione, et transplanèrent à Pisa, juste à côté du réseau. Ils étaient face à une vielle bâtisse. Il dicta un mot de passe et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrît. Dès l'entrée, ils virent un monde fou. Ils se dirigèrent à l'accueil, et Théo demanda :

**- Quel étage pour les blessés de magie noire ?**

**- 5ème, **dît-elle froidement

Au cinquième étage, Hermione fut prise en charge par deux médicomages. Théodore s'en alla, rejoindre Blaise et Drago, en Louisiane, ne pensant pas à ce qui allait arriver après son départ. Quelques heures après, Hermione venait de se faire soigner. Elle était allongée sur son lit d'hôpital. Elle ne pensait à rien, même pas à ses meilleurs amis. Elle entendit une voix. La voix de George. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté et le vît. Il pleurait du sang. Son tint était livide et boursouflé de bleu. Elle changea de côté et essaya de ne pas hurler mais quand elle le revît, elle ne pût s'en empêcher. Trois médicomages arrivèrent précipitamment dans la pièce. Ils essayèrent de la contrôler, de la calmer. Rien n'y faisait. Il n'arrêta pas de la hanter.

**- Elle devient cinglée ma parole ! **S'étonna une infirmière juste à l'entrée de sa chambre

**- Vous ne voyez pas ? GEORGE EST LA ! IL EST EN SANG ! **Hurla Hermione

**- Elizabeth, ordonne à Théodore Nott de rappliquer ici en urgence ! **Demanda un médicomage

L'hôpital envoya une lettre rapidement à Théodore. Ce n'était pas lui qu'il l'a reçut mais Drago car Théo et Blaise étaient partis suivre Voldemort à Londres pour finaliser ce que le Maître voulait faire. Drago prît la lettre, surpris et l'a lut d'une traite :

_**« Cher Théodore Nott,**_

_**Nous vous informons d'un énorme problème au sujet de Hermione Granger, la Fondatrice. Nous vous demandons donc de venir immédiatement à l'Hôpital Rebelle de Pisa en Italie, cordialement, Elizabeth Mc Chinester »**_

Devait-il y aller ? Ce n'était pas ses affaires, et en plus ça concernait Hermione Granger ! Mais d'un autre côté, c'était sa seule chance pour que le règne de Voldemort s'achève. Il hésita quelques secondes et se décida à y aller.

_(Italie, 16H45, Pisa)_

Théodore lui avait déjà décrit cet Hôpital, il lui avait même donné le mot de passe, au cas où il deviendrait un Rebelle. Théo avait confiance en Drago. Ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis des lustres ! Il lui en aurait voulu si Drago n'avait rien fait pour Granger. Devant l'Hôpital, il dît le mot de passe et entra sans plus attendre. Il ne s'inquiéta pas spécialement pour la sang-de-bourbe, comme il aimait bien l'appeler. Mais si elle mourrait, tout le monde était foutu. A l'accueil, une femme regarda sans arrêt la porte d'entrée. Quand elle vît Drago, elle ouvrît grand la bouche et vint vers lui, en le foudroyant du regard.

**- Vous n'êtes pas un Mangemort par hasard ? **Demanda-t-elle en sortant sa baguette

**- Si mais je suis un traître Mangemort.**

**- Mais vous n'êtes pas un Rebelle !**

**- Non, c'est vrai. Mais je suis le meilleur ami de Théodore qui est, en passant, en « voyage ». Où est la san … Où est Granger ?**

**- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je vous fais confiance … 5ème étage, porte 56B**

Drago ne prît pas la peine de la remercier. Trop de fierté. L'infirmière l'emmena donc au cinquième étage. Ils entendirent des cris de douleur. C'était une voix de fille. Ils se dépêchèrent de marcher, voyant que ça provenait de la porte 56B. Ils virent dix médicomages autour de Hermione, stupéfaits. Sans rien faire, le corps de la jeune femme saignait. Drago se rapprocha. Son cœur s'arrêta devant ce miteux spectacle. Le bras de Hermione s'était entaillé tout seul. Ce fut au tour de son autre bras et ainsi de suite. Mais le traître Mangemort intervint, sachant la cause du problème :

**- Sortez d'ici et laissez moi faire, incapables.**

**- Vous n'êtes pas médicomage, jeune homme !**

**- Peut-être oui, mais je connais plus de chose que vous, apparemment. **Rétorqua Drago, l'air hautin

Les médicomages partirent et laissa faire Drago. Hermione avait subit une malédiction. Il en était persuadé ! Il ferma la porte de sa chambre à clé et éteignît la lumière, sur de lui. Derrière la porte, les gens se demandèrent ce qu'il faisait. Drago vît une minuscule boule d'orée flotter au dessus du corps de Granger. Il attaqua la boule avec un sort de magie noire. Le même sort qu'avait utilisé Peter Pettigrow. La boule disparut aussitôt, avec un cri très aigu. Les cries de Granger cessèrent. Il ralluma la lumière. Elle vît une nouvelle fois George. C'était la première fois que son imagination durait aussi longtemps. Elle cria une nouvelle fois, en pleurs. Drago sut ce qu'elle avait. Il savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire. Même à contre cœur. Il prît sa main et murmura à son oreille :

**- Ferme les yeux, n'écoute pas ses cris et écoute ton cœur battre.**

Hermione s'exécuta. D'un coup, elle n'entendit plus George, elle rouvrit les yeux. Il avait disparu. Tout comme celui qui l'avait aidé. Elle ne souvint pas de la tête de l'homme, elle voyait si flou ! Elle aurait tellement voulue le remercier !

_(Etats-Unis, 17H24, Nouvelle-Orléans) _

Drago transplana, dans le repère de son Maître. Théodore et Blaise étaient revenus.

**- Tu étais où ? **Demanda Théo curieux

**- Là-bas. **Répondit le blond en lui tendant la lettre qui lui avait été destiné

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?!**

**- Quand je suis allé la voir à ta place à l'hôpital Rebelle, l'infirmière ne m'avait pas dis grand chose. Quand nous sommes allés au cinquième étage, on la entendu crier. Son corps s'entaillait tout seul. Aucuns médecins ne savaient ce qu'elle avait. Excepté moi. Et c'est pour ça, que je l'ai aidé. Hermione a subit une malédiction. Je ne sais pas si elle peut en guérir.**

**- C'est quoi la malédiction ? **Questionna Blaise

**- L'umbrabilis. Quand on a cette malédiction, on voit les fantômes de nos proches. Plus on les voit, plus ils mettent du temps à partir, jusqu'à plus du tout. Les fantômes sont en faîte, des boules dorées, dans le noir. Ce sont des êtres démoniaques. On peut les tuer, mais ils reviennent dans nos pires moments.**

**- Merci Drago, soupira de soulagement Théo, mais dis moi, comment sais-tu tout ça ?**

**- Un de mes amis l'a eut,** mentit Drago

En réalité, aucuns de ses amis ne l'avait eut. Drago devait supporter les mêmes supplices tous les jours depuis un an et demi. Là, par exemple, il vît le fantôme de Pansy. Une autre de ses meilleurs amis, qui est morte pendant la guerre. Elle le supplia de l'aider. Elle agonisait au sol, en se tortillant dans tous les sens. Et le sang … Il y avait beaucoup de sang. Trop de sang. Il aurait tellement voulu faire quelque chose pour l'aider, mais il était arrivé trop tard. Drago ne suivît plus le fil de la conversation, bien trop absorbé par Pansy. Il n'arrêta pas de fixer le sol, livide.

**- Drago ? Drago !**

Rien n'y faisait. De voir sa meilleure amie agonisé, le faisait souffrir moralement. Il resta figé quelques minutes et se rendit compte que Blaise l'interpellait.

**- Je … Il faut que je parte …**

**- Tu vas où ?**

**- Quelque part.**

_(Italie, 17H47, Pisa)_

Il transplana loin de l'imagine fantomatique de Pansy. Il retourna à Pisa, chez lui. Et oui, depuis deux mois, il avait emménagé là-bas. Il alla dans sa chambre. Son regard se porta instinctivement sur un cadre. La photo qui était dedans représentait Pansy, Blaise, Théo et lui en 1996 dans le manoir Malefoy. Il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer en se rappelant le fantôme de Pansy.

* * *

_**/!\ ATTENTION /!\**_

**Les sorts de magie noire: Anguis Profusis & Solaria n'existent pas dans la _Saga Harry Potter_ ! Je les ai inventés, alors si vous voulez les « emprunter », vous me le demandez en MP ;) **

**(Info + sur les sorts )**

**Anguis Profusis : Un serpent noir sort de la baguette du sorcier qui emploi la formule, et va empoisonner son adversaire, en le mordant profondément **

**Solaria : Un jet de flamme verte sort de la baguette du sorcier qui emploi la formule, et va brûler l'adversaire intérieurement (Et peu parfois, leur faire perdre la raison)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nouveau chapitre destructeur, héhé ! **

**Dîtes moi, vos ressentis et laissez un review ! xx PADMA **

* * *

Théodore trouva vraiment bizarre Drago, depuis quelques temps. Il regarda Blaise, d'un air interrogateur.

**- J'en sais pas plus que toi !**

Un silence s'installa et Théo reprit la parole :

**- Je vais voir Hermione, tu viens ?**

**- Ouais !**

Ils transplanèrent devant l'hôpital Rebelle de Pisa. Dans le bâtiment, Elizabeth Mc Chinester, une médicomage, qui avait faillit attaquer Drago, était à l'entrée, entrain de parler à un de ses collègues. Quand elle tourna la tête vers les deux traîtres Mangemorts rebelles, elle finît la discussion et alla vers eux.

- **Où est Hermione ?** Demanda Blaise

- **Pourquoi avez-vous fait amener un Mangemort ici ? Je lui fais confiance mais … Qui nous dis qu'il ne va pas divulguer notre secret ?**

- **Oh, ne soyez sans crainte, sur ce sujet. C'est mon meilleur ami. Il ne dira rien. Lui aussi veut que le règne de Voldemort s'achève.**

- **Si vous le dîtes … Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à la chambre de la Fondatrice, suivez moi.**

Ils montèrent, tous les trois au cinquième étage et allèrent dans la chambre 56B.

**- Théo ! Blaise !**

Les garçons enlacèrent Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres.

**- C'est pas un de vous deux qui m'avez aidée j'imagine … ?**

**- Non. C'est Drago !**

**- Pardon ? Lui, m'aider ? I.M.P.O.S.S.I.B.L.E.**

**- Et pourtant, si ! Il savait comment si prendre en plus et vu que Blaise et moi, étions « occupés », il avait intérêt à s'occuper de toi !** Sourît Théo

Elle lui sourît en retour. Très tard, le soir, on la laissa sortir de l'hôpital. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite, au réseau. D'avoir tout ce stresse, d'un coup à cause de ses devoir de Fondatrice des réseaux. Elle voulait être tranquille, juste une fine partie d'un temps sans fin, avant de reprendre toutes ses responsabilités. En plus cette nuit, il y avait un magnifique ciel étoilé. Elle alla dans la forêt de la ville. C'était un endroit presque, paradisiaque, surtout la nuit. Les arbres étaient plus que verdoyants, et mesuraient plus de sept mètres de hauts. Et puis, il y avait les libellules avec leurs lumières qui tournoyaient dans toute la verdure. Elle se nicha dans un gigantesque trou d'un arbre, qui d'ailleurs, donnait une splendide vue sur le ciel. L'obscurité l'apaisa et la baigna dans une harmonie parfaite. Elle écouta les grillons grésiller leur chant de nuit. Ce moment était parfait. Elle rentra au réseau, légère :

**- Il faut qu'on y aille ! Cette famille est en jeu et va sûrement mourir si nous ne faisons rien !**

**- Oui, mais on va se faire démasqués ! Les mangemorts ne connaissent pas les Rebelles et encore moins Voldemort. Ils savent juste, que nous sommes des ennemis potentiels.**

**- Et alors ? Ils ne connaissent aucunes de nos identités, hormis, Drago.**

Hermione s'entremêla à la conversation de Théo et Blaise, en se servant un verre de wisky pur feu.

- **De quoi parlez-vous ?**

**- Les Mangemorts vont brûler à vifs, une famille de née-moldue dans moins de trente minute, si nous ne faisons rien !**

**- Où se situe la famille ?**

**- En Écosse, une ville voisine de Pré-au-lard.**

**- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? On y va !**

Hermione se remît en combinaison de mission propre. Elle mît son bandana et sa capuche et attendait rapidement Théo et Blaise qui se changèrent, aussi. Ils transplanèrent devant une maison. Des mangemorts étaient déjà là, prêts à attaquer.

- **Drago est ici, il faut vite le repérer, avant que l'un de nous fasse l'inévitable erreur de le tuer**, prévint Théo

Hermione et Blaise hochèrent la tête et l'ancienne Gryffondor s'élança devant les partisans de Voldemort, pour les distraire, tandis que les anciens Serpentard, s'occupèrent de leurs cas en silence.

**- Hey, vous vous souvenez de moi ? J'ai mis votre plan à l'eau, l'autre fois, en Irlande, à New Castle !**

**- Sale garce ! Avada …**

- **FEUUUUUUUUUUUUU !** Hurla un Mangemort dans la maison

L'homme qui était en face d'elle n'eût pas le temps de formuler la fin de son sortilège, qu'elle courût à l'intérieur de la demeure affolée. Ces bougres … Ils étaient en avance ! Un feu venait juste de s'allumer et qui pourtant, se propagea en quelques secondes dans tout le rez-de-chaussée et s'attaqua, ensuite, sur l'escalier qui amenait au premier étage. Elle entendît des hurlements, en haut. Courageuse comme elle l'était, elle n'hésita pas à défier les flammes et à les toucher, de son plein gré. Enfin arriver à l'étage supérieur, elle trouva un Mangemort entrain de sauver un enfant. Elle ne se demanda pas qui c'était, elle le savait très bien. Drago.

**- Je m'occupe de lui à présent, merci**, dît Hermione face à Drago

Il le lui refila sans rien dire. Elle vît d'une fenêtre que les autres Mangemorts étaient à terre, inertes. Elle transforma un objet, en portoloin pour l'enfant et il disparût dans le jardin, en sécurité. Il restait à sauver les parents, une adolescente et une petite fille. Une explosion se provoqua pas loin d'elle. Elle fût sonnée mais reprît vite ses esprits quand elle vît la mère de famille inconsciente et la sauva de peu, car un jet de flamme incontrôlable allait la brûler. Mais Hermione l'avait protégée et se reçut les flammes à la jambe. Elle hurla de douleur. La brûlure la marqua avec une immense plaie rougeâtre. Elle défonça, par la suite, la porte d'entrée et avec sa baguette, déposa la mère dans l'herbe. Des pas se rapprochèrent d'elle.

- **Tu vas bien ?** Demanda Théo essoufflé

- **Oui, j'ai juste une petite brûlure. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi !**

**- Pour que tu gueules comme ça ? Mais …**

**- Oui ! Allez, ouste, occupe toi des autres membres de la famille !**

Hermione remonta en haut, cette fois-ci, au dernier étage et chercha paniquée, l'adolescente que personne avait trouvée jusqu'à présent. Elle discerna des toussotements provenant d'un tas de gravas d'un ancien mur. Elle se dépêcha d'aider la personne à sortir des décombres. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas la fille, mais le père.

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**

**- Tiens bon ! On est là !**

Hermione s'empressa de mettre à l'abri l'homme et accourût vers les cris de Drago.

**- Quelqu'un a trouvée l'adolescente ?**

**- Non … !**

**- Fichez le camp la chercher ! Je m'occupe de Malefoy !**

**- Mais … Et toi … ?**

**- FICHEZ LE CAMP JE VOUS DIS !** Hurla-t-elle

Ils s'en allèrent en un éclair. Drago était écrasé par une large et pesante poutre. Il était à la limite de ne plus respirer avec son masque de Mangemort, sur le visage. Elle l'enleva et le laissa brûler au feu. Elle fixa la poutre, avec une grande concentration. Elle formula mentalement « _Wingardium Leviosa_ ». Avec toutes ses forces mentales, elle arriva à déplacer la poutre autre part et se tint la tête, prise d'une importante douleur, qui n'avait rien à voir avec une migraine. Mais elle s'avança à quatre pattes vers Drago qui avait, la moitié du visage brûlé au premier degré. Il la regarda, comme s'il allait mourir.

**- Tiens, bon. Je suis là Drago !**

Elle ne sût pas pourquoi elle l'avait appeler Drago, mais c'était sortit ! Elle le souleva du sol et quittèrent la pièce. _Boum_. Un éclat de feu se créa juste devant eux, à quelques millimètres de les toucher. Enfin, le feu avait faillit toucher Drago car Hermione venait de le protéger. Elle tomba à terre et perdît connaissance.

**- Granger ?** Dît soudainement Drago paniqué de la voir dans un état pareil, **Oh non … Hermione … !**

Lui non plus, il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'appela par son prénom. Peut-être que c'était pour faire pareil qu'elle, tout simplement. Voyant qu'elle ne répondît rien, lui qui était allongé sur le ventre, lui prît sa main ensanglantée et essaya de transplaner dehors, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se releva difficilement et douloureusement en s'appuyant contre un mur et décolla l'ancienne Gryffondor du sol.

**- ON LA TROUVE ! ET Y'A D'LA VISITE DEHORS !** Hurla Blaise

**- Il ne manquait plus que ça, putain**, grogna Drago entre ses dents

Il prît, ensuite, Hermione dans ses bras, malgré les peu de force qu'il avait. Il réussît à s'en aller du premier étage, sans trop de problème, mais le rez-de-chaussé, par Merlin … Il ne pensa vraiment pas à en ressortir vivant avec tout ce feu ! Il gela quelques flammes mais impossible de les contrôler tout seul. Il dévisagea Hermione, qui était recouverte de sang. Son visage, qui d'habitude, rayonnait, était assombrît par la crasse et les innombrables brûlures profondes. C'était à cause de lui, qu'elle était dans cet état. A cause d'un misérable Malefoy, pensa-t-il. Bizarrement, elle lui donna du courage, et de la force. Une force inconditionnée. Il franchît plus d'une fois les flammes en la protégeant un maximum. Une explosion meurtrière s'abattît à l'entrée. La maison s'affaissa en moins de deux et n'en laissa pas une miette. Juste de la poussière noire.

**- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !** Cria Théo en voyant que Hermione et Drago n'étaient pas ressortis

Il s'effondra au sol, ainsi que Blaise. Les larmes dévalant sur ses joues. Il ne pût penser qu'il venait de perdre ses deux meilleurs amis. Il ne le pensait pas du tout même. Il espérait qu'un miracle arrive …


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPITRE 5 LES N'ENFANTS ! :D **_

_**Bonne lecture xx PADMA**_

* * *

Blaise regardait les environs avec dégoût et remarqua deux corps près des débris de la maison. Il tapota l'épaule de Théo.

**- Théo, regardes !**

Il lui montra les corps et ils se précipitèrent sur eux. Ils soufflèrent de soulagement en voyant Hermione et Drago. Les deux anciens Serpentard avaient l'impression qu'ils dormaient paisiblement mais non, ils étaient inconscients. Blaise et Théodore allèrent ensemble à l'hôpital Rebelle de Pisa.

**- Par Merlin ! Encore ?!** S'exclama un médicomage

**- Vous savez comment est la Fondatrice ...**

**- Est-ce un nouveau Rebelle ?**

**- Non, pas vraiment …** Répondit Blaise

Le médicomage le regarda, perplexe et reporta toute son attention aux blessés. Il prit en charge les deux meilleurs amis de Théo. Les garçons transplanèrent ensuite, auprès de leur Maître. Ils essayèrent d'être les plus convaincants possibles face à lui.

**- Alors, la famille de sang-de-bourbe est-elle morte ? Où sont passés les autres ?**

**- Les mêmes personnes qu'en Irlande nous ont devancés. Ils ont, je crois, réussis à sauver la famille. Presque tous les Mangemorts sont morts. Excepté Blaise, Drago et moi.**

**- Où est-il alors ?**

**- Il est partit chez lui se soigner**, prétexta Blaise

Ils virent une nouvelle fois le mécontentement de Voldemort et ils n'échappèrent pas à son long sermon qui les traitait d'imbéciles et d'incapable.

**- Réunion demain à 18H00 ici**, dit sèchement le Seigneur des Ténèbres

**- Bien, Maître.**

Blaise et Théo disparurent du champ de vision de Voldemort, les nerfs à vifs.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Son cœur battait à dix mille à l'heure et sa respiration était saccadée.

**- Malefoy … !**

Sa tête lui tambourinait violemment. Elle inspecta les lieux. Elle était une nouvelle fois à l'hôpital Rebelle. Décidément, elle allait y passer toute sa vie, dans ce foutu hôpital ! Quelques mètres plus loin, trônait un autre lit. Celui de Drago. Il était sérieusement amoché ! Hermione fit apparaître un miroir et regarda son reflet, le cœur serré. Rien que de voir son reflet en général, la dégoûtait mais là, c'était pire que d'habitude. Le miroir lui échappa des mains et victimisa le carrelage jauni de la pièce. Qu'avait-elle fait exactement hier ? Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la veille. Elle se souvint d'être allée dans la forêt de Pisa, puis d'être allée au réseau Rebelle et enfin, d'aller sauver une famille de Née-moldue. Tout lui revint d'un coup. Le feu, les explosions, les cris … Tout ! C'était pour ça qu'en se réveillant, elle était paniquée et qu'elle avait prononcée le nom de son « _ennemi_ ».

**- Meeeeeerde**, maugréa-t-elle

Elle espérait que Drago n'allait pas trop mal. Elle s'en voudrait à mort de n'avoir pas pu le sauver correctement.

**- Ouf**, soupira de soulagement une voix masculine

Hermione tourna la tête vers Malefoy et pendant une nanoseconde, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Même si elle ne s'entendait pas avec lui, elle n'aurait pas aimée qu'il meurt, pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'elle détestait perdre des gens à cause des missions.

**- Dis moi Malefoy**, dît Hermione en se levant, **qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après que je t'ai enlevée la poutre … ?**

Elle s'était assise à côté de lui, avide de savoir. Il la dévisagea un certain temps et essaya de se rappeler.

**- Je me souviens que nous étions sortis de la pièce et qu'il y avait eu une explosion …**

**- Ensuite ?**

**- … Tu m'as protégée des flammes et tu t'es évanouies. Ensuite, j'ai réussis, avec toi dans mes bras, de retourner à l'entrée. Un vrai cauchemar. Il y avait énormément de feu … Et j'ai réussis à transplaner au moment où la maison a explosée.**

Elle était tout simplement stupéfaite. Hermione était stupéfaite par le récit de Drago.

**- Tu m'as sauvé la vie … ?**

**- Ouais.**

**- Je n'aurai jamais crû te dire ça un jour mais merci Malefoy. C'est dingue ! Tu sais que tu aurais pu aller à Gryffondor avec tant de courage ?**

**- Je sais que pour toi, c'est un compliment, mais pour moi, c'est une insulte d'être à Gryffondor.**

Elle lui sourit pour la toute première fois. Non pas un sourire de sadique ou méprisant mais un vrai sourire.

**- Je voulais te remercier aussi pour nous avoir aidé. Tu t'es donc décidé à nous rejoindre ?**

**- Granger … Je … Non**, balbutia Drago

**- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te retiens ?**

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à Théodore et Blaise.

**- Hermione, tu es sortie de ton lit !**

**- C'est bon, j'ai plus mal Théo**, sourit-elle

Son meilleur ami l'enlaça et regarda Drago, d'un air interrogateur.

**- Non.** Souffla le blondinet

Tous, savaient ce que voulait dire Théo. Hermione vit dans son regard, une immense tristesse. Elle se jura de savoir ce qui empêchait Drago de les rejoindre, dès qu'elle serait sortie de là.

**- On sort quand ?** Demanda Aster alias Hermione

**- Maintenant !**

Blaise et Drago transplanèrent et Théo et Hermione retournèrent au réseau Rebelle, sans rien dire. Elle salua par ci par là quelques Rebelles et demanda à son meilleur ami, une question inattendue :

**- Tu serais pas où habiterait Malefoy par hasard ?**

**- Tu ne comptes pas le violer, tout de même ?**

Hermione regarda Théo, désespérée.

**- Ça n'arrivera jamais, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je veux juste savoir quelque chose, rien de plus.**

**- Il habite au bout de la rue …**

**- Pardon ? Il habite ici ?** S'étonna-t-elle

**- Oui. C'est l'avant dernière maison …**

**- Tu ne peux pas me passer l'adresse exacte, plutôt ?** Le coupa-t-elle

Théo la lui avait donné et elle l'enregistra dans sa mémoire. Elle alla dans son bureau, et se posa devant la cheminée. Avant de prendre de la poudre de cheminette, elle se rendit invisible et se plaça au milieu de la cheminée. Le moyen de transport en cheminé n'était plus contrôlé par les Mangemort depuis maintenant, six mois, donc elle pouvait se déplacer comme elle le souhaitait. Elle dicta l'adresse à laquelle elle voulait aller, et jeta la poudre au feu et disparut. Elle se retrouva dans un appartement. Elle eut une envie irrésistible de tousser, mais en entendant des voix, elle s'en empêcha.

**- Mais vous me saoulez avec cette putain de question !**

**- En même temps, tu es contradictoire ! Si tu étais avec Voldemort, tu n'aurais pas sauvé l'enfant et Hermione et tu n'aurais pas tué Pettigrow.**

**- Tu me fatigues.**

Hermione fouilla l'habitat à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse à la question que se posaient Blaise, Théo et elle, tout en se rapprochant des voix. Elle rentra discrètement dans la chambre du blondinet, voyant que Blaise et lui étaient à l'intérieur.

**- Merde la réunion !** Grogna Blaise

**- Génial**, grommela Drago, **la réunion est au manoir ?**

**- Ouais …**

Les garçons se volatilisèrent, ainsi que Hermione, au manoir Malefoy. Elle atterrit dans le salon des Malefoy. Elle se plaça à l'entrée et attendit que la fameuse réunion commence, en espérant de savoir la vérité.

**- Ah, Drago ! Te revoilà sur pied !**

Hermione se rapprocha en voyant que Voldemort chuchotait à l'oreille de l'ancien Serpentard.

**- J'espère que tu n'as rien fais contre moi la nuit passée, car tes chers parents en paieront le prix.**

**- Je n'ai rien fais contre vous, Maître.**

**- Bien.**

Hermione ne resta pas une minute de plus. Elle avait eut ce qu'elle voulait. Elle retourna au réseau, triomphante. Elle envoya son patronus à Théo, pour qu'il la rapplique sur le champ.

**- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir ?**

**- Je voulais savoir pourquoi Malefoy ne voulait pas être des nôtres.**

**- Et donc, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?**

**- En faîte, s'il fait un pas de travers en tant que Mangemort, Voldemort se vengera sur ses parents. Dis moi, t'as pas une réunion, par le plus grand des hasards ?**

**- J'allais y aller. A tout à l'heure !**

Théo fit une bise sur le front de Hermione et transplana en Grande Bretagne. Elle se rendait à son bureau, prête à faire des papiers confidentiels quand une jeune fille et un garçon apparurent devant elle, un masque de terreur sur leurs visages bronzés.

**- Les Mangemorts … ! Ils sont partout en ville ! Ils cherchent le réseau !** S'affola la fille avec un accent étranger

**- Tout doux jeune fille. Comment vous appelez vous ? Et d'où venez vous ?**

**- Je m'appelle Anita alias Avenae et lui Leo alias Cowpea , on vient de Ponte de Lima, au Portugal. Et nous faisons partis du réseau Rebelle, depuis plus de cinq mois.**

**- Comment les Mangemorts sont au courant qu'il y ait un réseau ? Et comment le savez-vous ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. On a entendus deux Mangemorts en parler alors qu'on allait au réseau !**

**- Je vois … Venez dans mon bureau, si vous le voulez bien.**

La Fondatrice convoqua l'élite des Rebelles. Elle leur expliqua en bref, la situation et en un coup de baguette, tous changèrent d'habit. Aster prit les mains de Avenae et Cowpea et transplana au Portugal. A peine était-elle arrivée sur le pont de pierre de la ville qui traversait une partie du canal du fleuve de Rio Lima, elle aperçut directement un Mangemort.

**- Avada Kedavra**, dicta-t-elle

Les Rebelles se séparèrent. Hermione alla le plus discrètement possible, dans le réseau de Ponte de Lima. Mais elle fut suivie et le remarqua à temps. Elle sortit son gun et visa le partisan de Voldemort sans aucune pitié. Elle put enfin accéder au réseau. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'aucun Mangemort avait pu pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Mais qu'elle fut sa surprise quand elle surprit un partisan attaquer Squirrel, la directrice du réseau. Hermione ressortit son arme moldue et le pointa. Elle était à deux doigts de lui loger une balle en pleine tête mais fut déstabilisée par sa vue. Elle avait crue voir Remus lupin. Un ancien ami et ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle lâcha son pistolet bruyamment et paniqua. Ce n'était pas bon signe, du tout.

**- Ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel**, se murmura la Fondatrice

**- Hé, toi !** Grogna le Mangemort

Il se précipita sur l'arme moldue et tira, sans vraiment le vouloir, sur Hermione. La balle atterrit dans l'une de ses jambes.

**- ACCIO GUN !**

Elle reprit son arme en évitant de hurler la mort. Pour se venger, elle lui tira deux balles à la tête. Elle alla ensuite vers la fameuse Squirell.

**- Vous n'êtes pas blessée ? Il n'y avait que lui dans le bâtiment ?**

**- Ça va. Il n'y avait que lui, les autres Mangemorts ont été éradiqués.**

**- Faîtes attention à vous alors.**

Hermione partit en titubant frénétiquement. Sa jambe lui fit un un mal de chien. Dans une rue désertique, elle délogea la balle, de sa jambe et se soigna rapidement avec des sortilèges de médecine. Elle allait un peu mieux et essaya de repérer d'autres Mangemorts au dessus des toits. Elle tua en même pas cinq minute, dix partisans de Voldemort. Un rouge-gorge argenté tournoya autour d'elle. Elle le suivit sans dire un mot et l'oiseau l'emmena auprès de Dean. Il était encerclé par six Mangemorts. Eagle se joignit au petit groupe de Rebelle peu de temps après, avec le rouge gorge argenté. Arum alias Dean, donna la mort à deux Mangemorts. Avec son arme moldue, Aster en tua trois et Eagle s'occupa du dernier.

**- Enfin !** S'exclama Eagle épuisée

Ils se séparèrent. Hermione arpenta les rues, les oreilles aux aguets. Elle aperçut une fille étrange. Elle regardait par tout, affolée. Ses yeux étaient cachés par des lunettes de soleil et ses cheveux, par sa capuche.

**- Mais il est où … ?** Bégaya l'inconnue

Hermione enleva sa capuche et son bandana et lui demanda :

**- Puis-je vous aider ?**

**- Non mer …. Par Merlin ! Je n'y crois pas … Je dois rêver … ! Ça ne peut pas être ma Hermione …**

**- Vous me connaissez ?** S'étonna Aster

L'inconnue sursauta à ma question. Elle enleva ses lunettes rectangulaires et se rapprocha de Hermione. Ses yeux marrons lui rappelait quelqu'un …

**- Ginny ?! Ginny c'est toi ?**

**- Hermione !**

Les deux filles s'enlacèrent, les larmes aux yeux et dirent en même temps :

**- Je savais que tu n'étais pas morte !**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demanda Aster

**- Fred et moi vivons ici depuis la fin de la guerre, pour échapper à Tu-Sais-Qui … Quand on a vus qu'il y avait des Mangemorts en ville, on a essayés de les repousser. Ensuite, on s'est séparés pour mieux faire le travail, mais il n'est toujours pas revenu ! Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter !**

**- Je vais le retrouver !**

**- Tu ? Non, je viens avec toi !**

**- D'accord.**

Hermione prit la main de Ginny et la fit transplaner sur le toit d'une longue maison. On pouvait voir d'ici, l'étendu du pont de la ville. Elle y repéra un roux , sur le pont en question, entrain d'agoniser. Elle reprit la main de Ginevra et elles allèrent vers le blessé.

**- Fred !** S'écrièrent Ginny et Hermione

**- Ginny … ! Hermione ?!**

Avant d'aider Fred, Aster se remit en mode camouflage, par peur de se faire repérer. Elle enlaça délicatement le rouquin et le soigna du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

**- Merci !**

**- Aster ! Nous avons un problème !** Dit Hippo en arrivant vers eux

**- C'est qui Aster ?** Demanda Fred

**- C'est moi**, répondit Hermione, **que se passe-t-il Hippo ?**

**- Eagle a été piégée par quinze Mangemorts ! Ils veulent te voir, et ils la libéreront.**

**- Bien et où sont-ils ?**

**- A la chapelle de l'ange gardien**

**- Hippo reste avec eux, on ne sait jamais.**

Et ce fut sur ces mots que Hermione disparut en un «_ plop_ ».

**- Tiens, des simplets !** Lança Aster

Les Mangemorts braquèrent leurs baguettes sur Luna, prêts à la descendre.

-** NON ! Arrêtez !**

**- On ne lui fait rien, SI, tu nous montres ton visage.**

**- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?**

**- Parce que tu es la leader de ce petit groupe qui fout nos plans en l'air.**

**- Non Aster ! Ne le fait pas !** Cria Luna avant qu'elle se prenne un coup par un Mangemort

Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle était désemparée. D'un côté, elle voulait le faire, pour Luna, mais de l'autre, elle savait qu'ils allaient lui faire du mal. Elle se décida à défaire son bandana lorsqu'un sort attaqua un des partisans.

**- AVADA KEDAVRA !** Formula une voix masculine

Elle se retourna et vit Théo. Pendant les combats qui fusèrent entre eux et les partisans, Hermione fit signe à Luna de partir le plus loin possible. Mais un Mangemort était déjà à ses trousses.

**- EAGLE !**

Hermione laissa en plan son meilleur ami, craintive, pour aider Luna. Dans une ruelle, elle réussit à bondir sur le Mangemort. Avec toutes ses forces, elle lui brisa la nuque.

**- Transplane vers un Rebelle !** Ordonna la Fondatrice

Luna s'exécuta et Hermione revint vers Théo qui était en très mauvaise posture. Inconsciemment, elle envoya sur le troupeau d'adepte de magie noire, un sortilège. Un serpent sortit du bout de sa baguette et les attaqua un à un. Ensuite, Théo les tua en un seul coup.

**- Comment savais-tu que j'étais là ? Tu es tout seul ?**

**- Un rebelle m'a averti. Non, il y a Blaise et Drago.**

Drago … Il y eut comme un « _tilt_ » dans la tête d'Aster. Si les Mangemorts étaient là, à chercher le réseau de Ponte de Lima, c'était parce qu'il les avait balancés ! Il savait où se trouvait les réseaux grâce aux infos que lui refilait Théo. Et il n'y avait que lui d'au courant.

**- Et … Où sont-ils ?**

**- Je crois que Drago est sur le pont et Blaise avec Dean et je ne sais plus qui.**

Les deux meilleurs amis vinrent sur le pont. Hermione remuait sa baguette dans tous les sens.

**- Toi !** S'écria Hermione en s'adressant à Drago, c**'est toi qui a dit aux Mangemorts qu'il y avait un réseau ici ! Il n'y a que toi, hormis les Rebelles, qui était au courant ! Tout ça pour protéger ta famille de Voldemort ! Ordure !**

**- HERMIONE !** S'indigna Théo

**- Non laisse Théo**, dit Drago le plus calmement possible, **Tu me crois vraiment pour un cafteur Granger ? Allons, tu sais qu'on veut la même chose. La fin de Voldemort. Je ne l'aurai jamais fais, même pour mes parents … D'ailleurs comment tu sais que je protège ma famille de … Lui ?** Demanda-t-il en la foudroyant du regard

**- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, hein ? Tout se sait un jour ! Tu n'as pas changé depuis Poudlard ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche, un menteur …**

**- Fermes là ! Arrêtes de faire ta supérieur avec moi. Tu ne me crois pas, j'en ai strictement rien à faire mais que tu me traites de lâche, je ne le supporte pas. Surtout venant d'une putain de sang-de-bourbe comme toi !** Cria Drago

Ils se hurlèrent dessus et commencèrent à se pousser violemment. Ils étaient à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains. En plus de ça, il n'y avait personne pour les arrêter. Théo était parti en urgence, Blaise, Ginny, Fred et Hippo étaient entrain de combattre les Mangemorts restants.

**- QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN AS A FAIRE DE LA VIE DES AUTRES HEIN ? TU N'AIMES QUE TA PETITE PERSONNE !**

**- Tu ne vaux même pas la peine que je m'engueule avec toi, tellement que tu es pitoyable Granger !**

**- Et toi tu ne l'es pas peut-être ? Non parce que, faut vraiment être con pour rester auprès de Voldemort !**

**- VOS GUEULES !** Hurla Théo sur les nerfs

Drago allait répliquer mais quand il croisa le regard meurtrier de son meilleur ami, il perdit subitement sa langue. Idem pour Hermione. C'était très rare de voir Théo dans un tel état.

**- Vous me fatiguez ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à deux gamins !**

Les joues de Hermione montèrent au rouge rapidement. Elle avait l'impression de se faire engueuler par son père !

**- Poudlard c'est du passé, comme la guerre et ce n'est pas en s'entre tuant qu'on arrivera à faire quelque chose. Vous croyez que ça me rend heureux de voir mes deux meilleurs amis s'étriper d'insulte les plus horribles soient-elles ? Ça m'énerve plus qu'autre chose ! Moi qui pensait que vous étiez repartis sur de bonnes bases !**

Hermione se sentit coupable. C'était à cause d'elle et de sa paranoïa que la dispute avait commencée. Elle regarda Drago, qui lui, la regardait déjà.

**- Désolé**, s'excusèrent-ils en même temps

**- Ce n'est pas contre toi Malefoy mais vu que tu restes un Mangemort, ça me porte confusion …**

**- A ce propos … J'ai décidé de vous rejoindre.**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- A la condition que nous protégions ma famille si Voldemort apprend que je suis des vôtres.**

**- Très bien, ça me va, **dît l'ancienne Gryffondor**, tu as un nom de code ?**

**- Falcon, à moins que le nom soit déjà pris.**

**- Non, il n'est pas prit. Bienvenue parmi nous Malefoy !**

Un peu plus tard, Ginny, Fred et tous les autres Rebelles revinrent. Les Weasley entrèrent eux aussi, dans les réseaux. Fred s'appelait « _Fox_ » et Ginny « _Andromeda_ ».


	6. Chapter 6

**_Excusez moi de l'immense retard que j'aie eu pour poster ce chapitre ! Ça n'arrivera plus, promis ! _**

**_Sinon, bonne lecture et laissez moi un review ! xx PADMA_**

* * *

Les semaines fusèrent après l'opération à haut risque au Portugal. Nous étions au mois de Juillet et Hermione était à son bureau comme à chaque matin. Elle avait encore perdu du poids. On pouvait presque croire qu'elle devenait anorexique et peut-être qu'au fond, elle l'était sans vraiment le savoir. Elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup après tout. Bref. Comme chaque matin, elle fit ses papiers confidentiels. Elle s'arrêta en entendant son prénom. Elle regarda la pièce, troublée. Il n'y avait pourtant personne qui l'appelait. Elle avait dû rêver. Mais son prénom lui revint encore et encore dans ses oreilles, sans relâche. Son imagination lui jouait de drôle de tour, en ce moment. Elle vit une ombre s'animer juste devant elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux, interloquée. Et là, le visage, puis tout le corps de Tonks apparut. Elle était horriblement blanche. Ses cheveux n'était pas d'une couleur excentrique que d'habitude. Ils étaient sombres et crasseux. Son visage fit peur à Hermione. Il était si doux, avant. Maintenant il était sinistre et fit parcourir des charges électrique dans le corps de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Alors, c'était comme ça qu'elle était morte ? Elle remarqua par la suite, les longues et interminables cicatrices qui décoraient ses bras. Nymphadora refléta la guerre en elle-même. Tant de souffrance, de barbarie pour une idéologie saugrenue. Hermione, inconsciemment, pleura. Tonks qui restait plantée là, comme un pantin, s'anima et cria d'une voix aigu et surnaturelle. Ca ne l'affecta pas. Elle savait que ce n'était pas sa voix, en temps normal. Les cheveux du «_ fantôme _», vira à un noir ébène. Ses lèvres devinrent rouges sangs et ses yeux devinrent aussi foncés que ses cheveux. C'était plus qu'une vision d'horreur pour Hermione. C'était un cauchemar. Un cauchemar réaliste. Elle s'affaissa au sol, en tremblant. Prise au dépourvue, elle resta à terre, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Un autre cri s'arracha de la bouche de Tonks. Un cri plus naturel. Son vrai cri. Celui qu'elle avait prononcé, juste avant sa tragique mort. Tout ses souvenirs revinrent d'un coup, dans la tête de Hermione. Elle ne devait pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Elle avait bien réussi à résister pendant deux mois. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça revienne sans y penser ? Le « _fantôme_ » de Tonks, se précipita sur elle, et passa à travers. Le souffle coupé, Hermione avait l'impression qu'une pluie glacée venait de s'abattre sur elle. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Elle tomba sur le dos, figée comme de la glace. Sa respiration se fit saccader tandis que son cœur n'arrivait pas à tenir le choque. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle cessa de pleurer. Elle continuait. Silencieusement, certes. Des souvenirs de toutes années confondues surgissent de sa tête et défilèrent, comme si elle était en train de mourir. Peut-être qu'en faîte, elle était en train de mourir … ! Une mort bien étrange, pensa Hermione, surprise. On ne pouvait pas mourir de son imagination. A moins que ce n'était pas son imagination. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être alors ? Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Son souffle fut une nouvelle fois coupé. Elle arrivait à respirer, mais très lentement. Des lumières vacillèrent devant ses yeux apeurés. Elle murmura « _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ » avant d'avoir une nouvelle fois le souffle coupé. Une douleur cuisante se forma dans estomac. Une douleur indescriptible. Une douleur déchirante. Elle hurla. Elle hurla à la mort de la laisser tranquille, mais il n'était pas vraiment de cet avis, le bougre. Nymphadora était toujours là. Elle arbora un sourire démoniaque. Hermione sut qu'elle n'aurait jamais fais ça, même morte. Elle était de nature très gentille et maladroite. Ça ne pouvait pas être son fantôme. Impossible. Toujours ces mêmes lumières vacillèrent, tournoyèrent et trébuchèrent, sous ses yeux. Elle se perdit. Son cœur ralentit encore et encore. Comment tout ça allait se finir ? Comment ? Bizarrement, elle avait l'impression de flotter. Elle tourna du mieux qu'elle pouvait, sa tête sur un côté. Du sang. Il n'y avait que du sang. Elle comprit ensuite, qu'elle se vidait entièrement de son sang. D'un coup, comme ça. Tous les bruits de pas, de voix de Rebelles se furent de plus en plus lointains. Drago le nouveau venu au sein des Rebelles, se dirigea d'un pas pressé dans le bureau d'Aster. Il avait dans une main, un lettre confidentielle. Une ville de Pologne voulait siniser aux réseaux Rebelles et bien sur, pour ça, il fallait que la ville ait l'accord de la grande Fondatrice. Il toqua une fois à sa porte. Rien. Une deuxième fois, toujours rien. Il tourna, alors, la poignée de la porte. Elle n'était pas verrouillée. « _Étrange_ », pensa Drago dubitatif. D'habitude, quand elle s'absentait, elle n'oubliait jamais de fermer son bureau. Mais devant la vision d'horreur qui s'y tint devant lui, il compris aussitôt son manque de présence. Un démon de l'Umbrabilis l'avait attaqué et était en train de la tuer ! Il se précipita sur elle, paniqué. Elle avait les yeux ouverts, des larmes de sang dégoulinants sur ses joues creuses. Le démon devait être encore là. Il en était persuadé. Une petite voix lui changea les esprits.

**- Drago …**

Hermione ferma les yeux et pencha sa tête sur un côté. Il l'appela mais elle ne répondit rien. Il se releva, sa baguette à la main et se dépêcha d'éteindre la lumière. Il aperçut, dans le noir le plus total, le petit intrus doré et ne perdit pas une seconde pour le tuer ou du moins, le faire disparaître. Heureusement qu'il était venu à temps ! Que serait devenue Hermione s'il n'était pas arrivé avec sa lettre officielle de Pologne ? Il ne préféra pas y penser. Il s'agenouilla contre ses côtes et enleva tout le sang qui stagnait sur le sol et soigna Aster. Elle reprit ses peu de couleur et secoua la tête. Elle se réveilla, haletante.

**- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi j'aie si froid ?**

**- Un démon t'as attaqué, mais ne t'en fais pas, il n'est plus là.**

Elle frissonna. Drago la vit pleurer en murmurant « _Tonks ..._ ». Il la souleva du sol et la tint fermement. Il lui dit que Tonks était mieux où elle était. Il essaya de la consoler. Le souffle de Hermione chatouillait son cou. Il lui murmura :

**- Tu n'es pas seule à affronter les fantômes du passé.**

**- Tu … ? **s'arrêta-t-elle de pleurer

**- Je n'y ai pas échappé. Hermione, comprend-le. Nous sommes maudis, dans tous les sens du termes. **

**- Est-ce que cette malédiction se brise ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. **

Le cauchemar enfin fini, il lui tendit la lettre qui provenait de Pologne. Il la regarda encore une fois, avant de s'en aller. La lettre changea soudainement d'apparence. A la base, elle était blanche et quand la paume de ses doigts touchèrent le papier, elle fit apparaître des tâches rouges, qui ressemblaient à du sang. Et s'en était. Elle l'ouvrit, intriguée. Ce qu'elle lut lui fit tomber la clé qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle devait partir en Russie. Maintenant. Sans personne. Elle ferma son bureau et courut à son appartement. Elle était en forme. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Elle aurait dû remercier Drago, mais elle n'y avait pas pensé à cause de l'image de Tonks qui l'obsédait. Elle se changea, en tenue de combat et prit plusieurs armes. En faîte, ce n'était pas un accord avec la Pologne. Mais tout autre chose. En Russie, vers la Volga, s'y assistait une guerre idéologique et de sorciers. Les gens luttaient contre les Mangemorts. Il fallait qu'elle mette les civiques en sécurité. Elle transplana à Samara, la ville assiégée par la guerre. Un tremblement lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle tomba sur ses genoux. Une explosion venait d'emporter avec elle, un enfant à peine âgé de dix ans. Hermione fut choquée. Elle devait se dépêcher ! Un Mangemort vint vers elle et ricana.

**- T'es toute seule, on dirait. Tu n'as pas peur de mourir ?**

**- La mort est un tout chez l'être humain. Alors, non, je n'en ai pas peur. **

**- Eh bien, au revoir ! AVADA KE …**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa formule de sortilège, qu'une dague fendit l'air et transperça sa poitrine avec précision. Hermione récupéra sa dague et s'éloigna. Il n'y avait pas grand chose ici, excepté les innombrables cadavres de Mangemorts, de sorciers, d'enfant et de … Moldus. Elle arriva en pleins cœur de la ville. Là, où s'y régnait une vraie terreur. On aurait presque dit l'apocalypse, aux cris aigus des femmes, d'enfants et d'hommes. Un immeuble était en feu. Tout le monde avait évacué le lieu. Sauf une petite fille et son frère qui étaient bloqués. Elle allait y aller quand un autre Mangemort lui agrippa le bras. Elle le frappa d'un coup de poing qui lui brisa la mâchoire. Elle le tua en lui plantant sa dague dans le front et se précipita dans l'immeuble en essayant d'oublier les cris qui l'accablèrent. Les échos étaient si forts, qu'elle abandonna. Elle était au deuxième étage. Les enfants étaient là. Avec un Mangemort, qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Lucius Malefoy. Il pointa sa baguette sur la petite fille et le petit garçon mais il ne fit rien. Hermione hurla de rage et de peur pour les enfants. Elle sortit sa baguette et l'asséna de plusieurs sorts à la suite. Elle essaya de l'achever avec une arme traditionnelle japonaise, le kobuo mais se ravisa net. Elle repensa à Drago, disant à Théodore et à elle « _A la condition que nous protégions ma famille si Voldemort apprend que je suis des vôtres._ ». Devait-elle tuer son père ? Il avait dis de protéger sa famille si le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprenait la double identité de Drago, or dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Elle secoua sa tête et se dit « _Mais Hermione, c'est un cas extrême, il va tuer des petits êtres, innocents et apeurés._ ». Elle finit par lancer le kobuo, qui atterrit dans sa jambe. Il disparut en un cri de douleur. Avec une rapidité que Hermione ne se connaissait pas, elle récupéra les enfants. Toutes les issues étaient bloquées. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen apparemment. Le transplanage. Mais, étrangement, elle n'y arriva pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle, attentive et observatrice. Il y avait, tout compte fait, un autre moyen. Sauter par la fenêtre. Elle dit aux enfants de bien s'accrocher à elle. Hermione s'élança et passa à travers. Elle arriva enfin, à transplaner. Elle atterrit sans une égratignure, sur le sol goudronné. Elle déposa les enfants qui allèrent sans plus tarder vers leur parent. Elle entendit sa langue natale sortirent de leurs bouches. Ils étaient anglais ! Elle les obligea à partir. Nouvelle explosion. Une explosion qui s'était abattu à quelque centimètre d'elle. Elle s'affaissa à terre, en état de choque. Une vive douleur lui parcourut le début de son bras droit. Elle se releva difficilement et reporta toute son attention vers les civiles apeurés. Hermione les regroupa et donna à chaque famille, et d'autres personnes, plusieurs portoloin. Quelques heures passèrent. Elle avait réussi à évacuer presque la totalité des civiles. Il y en restait encore. Dix à peu près. Dix civiles qui se retrouvèrent en plein dans un combat de sorciers et Mangemorts. Elle se mise à courir vers les sbires de Voldemort et les assassina à coup de hache magique et de sortilège. Elle les sauva, de peu. Hermione souffla un coup. Mais par son manque d'attention, elle fut projeter à dix mètre au loin, par une immense explosion, sortit de nulle part. Un goût de sang se propagea dans sa bouche. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait mordu férocement sa joue pendant sa chute. Son bras lui fit encore plus mal qu'avant. Elle vit, tournoyer autour d'elle, des couleurs oranges vives. Elle essaya de se relever, mais retomba lourdement. Elle réessaya et y arriva pour de bon. Elle cracha le sang de sa bouche et s'essuya avec le revers de sa manche. Elle disparut et se retrouva dans une ruelle mal éclairée. Elle devait s'assurer que tous les civiles étaient partis, avant de commencer à vraiment se battre, elle aussi. Elle entendit une respiration essoufflée, qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle se rapprocha et vit un Rebelle. En réalité, il s'appelait Jace mais son nom de code était «_ Fengari_ ». C'était le seul Rebelle à porter un nom autre qu'une plante ou d'un animal. Mais la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était à une pleine lune. Ses cheveux ondulés couleurs ors brillaient avec le reflet de la Lune. Comment l'avait-elle connu ? Un mois après la guerre, elle avait fondé la première base du réseau Rebelle, à Pisa. Ensuite, elle était allée aux États-Unis, créer le second réseau. Elle avait malencontreusement croisé une vielle connaissance qui voulait sa peau. Un Mangemort entre autre. Greyback pour être précise. Elle avait beau être emmitouflé dans sa tenue qui lui cachait une partie de son visage, il l'avait reconnu à son odorat. Elle avait essayé de l'esquiver mais elle n'y arrivait pas. A un moment, Fenrir avait bondit sur elle et lui avait mordu la jambe. C'était là que Jace lui était apparut pour la première fois. Elle l'avait vu sous sa forme de loup. Elle se souvint qu'il avait bondit sur Greyback et qu'il y avait eu un combat acharné. Il avait pu le tuer, mais il ne l'avait pas fais. Peut-être était-il trop sensible, Hermione n'en savait rien. Jace était devenu comme un frère pour elle. Ils étaient très proches. Ils étaient, comme frère et sœur. En entendant des pas, Jace releva sa tête qui était rivé sur le sol. Il vit, dans la pénombre, des yeux chocolats qu'il put reconnaître entre mille. Mais il n'était pas sur que c'était elle. Il s'avança et s'arrêta. Quelqu'un le serra. Rien qu'à sentir la peau contre lui, il sut qui c'était. Il avait vu juste, en regardant ses yeux. C'était Hermione. Il serra l'étreinte, heureux de la retrouver. Puis, il se rendit compte qu'elle était toute seule. Sans personne pour la protéger, en cas de besoin. Hermione lui effleura le visage, avec sa main, les larmes aux yeux.

**- J'aie cru que tu étais mort ! Tu ne m'as même pas donné de nouvelle … !**

Il posa sa main contre la sienne, qui était resté sur sa joue et dit :

**- Je suis désolé … Si je l'avais fais, Greyback et sa bande m'aurait retrouvé, **dit-il d'une voix fatiguée**, tu es toute seule ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Tu es complètement inconsciente ! Tu pourrais te faire tuer, tu sais ?**

**- Et toi, alors ? Tu traînes en solitaire dans les petites ruelles, avec un bras en sang, tu crois que c'est mieux ? **

**- J'aie toujours été solitaire jusqu'à que … Je te rencontre. **

**- Laisse moi voir ton bras. **

Jace tendit son bras, avec douleur et Hermione le soigna, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire quand il revenait d'une pleine lune. Elle avait une immense envie de le gifler pour n'avoir pas eu de nouvelle de lui, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Ils sortirent de la ruelle, sur leur garde. Jace ordonna à Hermione de rester à ses côtés. Avec lui, l'ancienne Gryffondor se sentit en sécurité, même si une peur la tirailla. Un bruit l'a mise en alerte. Elle demanda à son équipier s'il avait entendu le bruit en question, mais il lui répondit non. Elle prit sa main et la serra fort. Elle avait peur que se soit Fenrir. Et croyez-moi, il y avait de quoi avoir peur de lui. Cette fois-ci, elle entendit un rugissement.

**- Et là, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'entends rien ?!**

**- Je n'entends rien du tout ! **

Elle se demanda si elle ne devenait pas folle. Ils accélérèrent. Ils se trouvèrent dans une autre rue, encore plus sombre que la précédente. Dans l'obscurité, Hermione aperçut des yeux. Des yeux de loup. Elle s'agrippa à Jace et le força à regarder dans sa direction. Lui aussi, il remarqua les yeux. Il murmura à son oreille « _Ne lâche surtout pas ma main._ ». Ils se mirent à courir dans la longue rue et entendirent des bruits derrière eux. Hermione avait bien envie de hurler, mais si elle le faisait, se serait toute une meute de loup qui se retrouverait autour d'eux. Ils se faufilèrent dans un coin.

**- Tu crois qu'on les a eu ?**

**- J'en doute**, répondit une autre voix froide et pleine de sarcasme

**- Reste près de moi**, murmura Jace

**- Je ne comptais pas bouger. **

Quelqu'un apparut devant eux. Un corps d'une forte corpulence. « _Oh non_ » souffla Hermione. C'était bien ce qu'elle craignait. C'était Greyback qui se tenait devant eux, l'air victorieux. Il siffla et cinq loup surgissent de la pénombre, aussitôt. Le loup-garou, ricana en voyant la peur se lire dans les yeux de la Gryffondor

**- Ça faisait fort longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ma mignonne. N'est-ce pas Jace ?**

**- Tu la touches …** commença à menacer Jace

**- Tu ne feras rien. Je te tuerai avant. **

Fenrir se transforma en loup-garou et bondit sur Jace. Hermione voulut le protéger mais des crocs se planta dans sa jambe. Elle hurla de douleur, tandis que Jace se transforma en loup à son tour. Elle sortit de sa veste, sa dague et transperça la poitrine du loup qui l'avait mordu. Elle lui mit cinq autre coups de dague, pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien mort. Elle entendit son frère de cœur aboyer de douleur.

**- JACE !** Hurla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux

Elle lança sa dague. Elle avait tout calculé. Normalement l'arme devait s'abattre dans la nuque de Fenrir. Mais la bête se releva d'un coup, en pressentant un danger. Il reçut la dague, au final, dans le dos. Il se figea. Il se tourna vers Hermione et aboya :

**- COMMENT OSES-TU SANG-DE-BOURBE ?**

La meute encercla l'ancienne Gryffondor. Un loup se précipita sur elle. Elle hurla de terreur. Jace arriva, plus féroce que jamais et tua à coup de croc le loup qui voulait la mordre. Il grogna sur chaque loup qui s'avançait vers elle. Hermione se releva, pointant sa baguette sur tous les loups, une idée derrière la tête.

**- ANGUIS PROFUSIS !**

Un serpent s'échappa de sa baguette et s'attaqua à chaque loups qui les entouraient, en plus de Fenrir. Jace se retransforma en humain. Hermione le prit par la manche et l'emmena avec elle, au bout de la rue. Elle regarda sa blessure à la jambe, inquiète. Elle le prit par la main et le fit transplaner, au cœur de Samara. Elle tomba à terre, crachant un filet de sang. Jace, fut à son tour inquiet, même si Hermione lui assura, que ce n'était rien. Un cri les figèrent. Ils se tournèrent et virent un enfant se faire décapiter, avec sa mère. Hermione hurla de colère. Elle se précipita sur le Mangemort qui venait de les tuer et elle sortit son gun, en le pointant d'un air menaçant. « _Et dire que j'aurai pu les sauver, si j'avais approfondi mes recherches ..._ ». Le Mangemort ricana et lâcha un « _Boum_ ». Elle ne comprit pas au début mais elle sut pourquoi il avait dis ça, bien trop tard. Elle tournoya autour d'elle même et regarda Jace, partagée entre la confusion et la terreur, alors que lui, il cria son nom de code. Une force surhumaine la plaqua à terre. Elle se cogna, la tête la première. Son corps se transforma en sauna. Elle vit valser des lumières vives autour d'elle. Avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, elle cracha un autre filet de sang, la tête sur le côté. Son corps lui fit mal, très mal. Que lui arrivait-elle, encore ? Survivra-t-elle ? Ou pas … ?


End file.
